The present invention teaches compositions comprising dichloro heterocyclic compounds and the synthesis of the same.
A variety of heterocyclic compounds have been described as having various pharmaceutical applications. However, the synthesis of such compounds, especially on a large scale, is often labor-intensive, expensive and time consuming. What is needed therefore, is a simplified and economical method for the synthesis and purification of halogenated heterocyclic compounds.
In one embodiment the present invention teaches a dichloro heterocyclic compound corresponding to 3-dichloromethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone (dichloroflosequinan) and derivative thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention contemplates a method for the synthesis of 3-dichloromethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone (dichloroflosequinan) comprising: a) providing, i) 3-dichloromethylthio-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone, ii) dichloromethane (DCM), and iii) m-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA); and b) reacting, i) 3-dichloromethylthio-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone, ii) dichloromethane (DCM), and iii) m-chloroperbenzoic acid (xe2x80x9cMCPBAxe2x80x9d) under conditions such that 3-dichloromethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone is produced.
In another embodiment, the present invention contemplates a method for the synthesis of 3-dichloromethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone (dichloroflosequinan) comprising: a) providing the compounds comprising i) thionyl chloride, ii) pyridine, iii) 3-chloromethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone (mono-chloroflosequinan), iv) dichloromethane (DCM), and v) m-chloroperbenzoic acid (xe2x80x9cMCPBAxe2x80x9d); and b) reacting said i) thionyl chloride, ii) pyridine, iii) 3-chloromethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone (mono-chloroflosequinan), iv) dichloromethane (DCM), and v) m-chloroperbenzoic acid (xe2x80x9cMCPBAxe2x80x9d) under conditions such that 3-dichloromethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone is produced.